Just One More Kiss
by Lazay Woman
Summary: A Shoey fanfiction. About a dramatic Shane Dawson and a teasing Joey Graceffa making videos and having fun, with moments of fluffy romance between the two. A love between them that started out as just a shipping becoming a bit more than that. Yes, this is a bromance considering it's not just about lovers love, but friendship too. Rated M for crude humor and language. Serious feelz.
1. Over Dramatic and Killing Bitches

Chapter 1: Over Dramatic and Killing Bitches

Shane's POV:

"Please, John, don't go."

"I'm sorry, Donna, but I have to. You know that."

With blurry eyes, I reached over and grabbed another tissue.

"Why can't they just be together?" I sobbed pathetically.

These damn dramas always make me cry. I know I should stop watching them, but I love them too much to stop.

I continued watching the movie. John turned around to look at Donna once more.

Donna smiles sadly at him. "Goodbye love. I'll never forget you"

Whenever I watch a drama about a man leaving his girlfriend, I kind of... overreact a little.

"NO! JOHN! DON'T LEAVE HER! YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at the television actor. "SHE LOVES YOU AND YOU LOVE HER SO BE TOGETHER!"

Okay, okay. I overreact a lot, I admit. And I didn't just throw my potato chip bag at the TV.

Just as I turned off the movie, there was a knock at my door, startling me. "God damn it Joey! Fucking early..."

I jumped up and quickly tossed the movie somewhere on the shelf, throwing away the used tissues and potato chip bag before going to the entrance.

I smoothed the front of my shirt down and opened the door. "Hey." I said, smiling at my best friend.

"Hey." Joey smiled back, showing his perfectly white teeth. Damn, why are his teeth so fucking beautiful?

"Come in! Come in!" I said, practically pulling him inside before shutting the door tightly. "Okay! Shoot girl, don't rush me." Joey said in a chick-like voice.

"Sorry gurl, but my titties be goin crazy when yo're here." I joked back in my Shanaynay voice.

Joey laughed, going into the living room and plopping down on my sofa. Joey realized he sat on something and retrieved it from under him.

He looked at the cover and laughed. "So THIS is what you were up to while waiting for me to get here!"

"Fuck!" I swore under my breath, blushing. I thought I put those away. I snatched the other movie from Joey, putting it away.

"Shane, it's okay." Joey said, laughing lightly. "You're not the only one who watches romance movies."

"I know that, but how many guys watch them_ willingly_?" I countered.

"I don't know." He said, shrugging. "But I'm sure there are some..."

"Joey, that's a bunch of bull shit and you know it." I said, sighing. "I just have to deal with the fact that I'm a 'crazy romance chick'."

"Shane, stop moping and let's get to videoing." Joey laughed at my dramatic tone.

I groan. "Fiinnee. But, only if you wear this." I grin evilly as I hold up a baggy 'I Love Shane Dawson' t-shirt.

Joey looks at the shirt and laughs. "W-where did you get that!?" He asked, still laughing.

I laugh too, tossing him the shirt. "Gurl, you will not _believe _the trouble I went through to get that." I say, talking like Shanaynay again.

"I mean, those damn fangirls wouldn't give it up! So, shot the damn bitches, tossed the nasty ass bodies in the trash and in that moment I just thought of you. You should be grateful! Those bitches' ruined my new clothes! But, man was I pissed when they got blood on my weave! Nobody touches my damn weave."

"Shane!" Joey says, trying not to laugh, failing.

"What? Those bitches be cray-cray, thinkin' they can be all up in my face and go touchin' my weave." I say, still in my Shanaynay voice.

"Wow Shane... Let's just get the video done." He laughed, pulling the shirt on.

"Okay." I agreed, getting the camera.

_**TBC...**_


	2. Shoey Fun Time

Chapter 2: Shoey Fun Time

"Heeeeyyyyy!" I said gayly. "Welcome to Shoey fun time!"

"Shoey fun time?" Joey laughs, looking incredulously at me.

"Yeah, it's where we talk about our weird ass fetishes and have sex." I said in a low and serious voice, a serious expression painting my face as I tried not to laugh.

"Oh." Joey says chuckling, playing along. "So, what is a fetish of yours?"

"Hold on. Here Corny! Daddy has something for you!"

Corny runs up to us, jumping onto Joey's lap.

"Fine then. Be a bitch." I said, grumbling. "You're not getting it then."

"Shane! What'd you do to her?!" Joey exclaimed in shock, petting the dog.

"Nothing. Remember when she walked in on us having sex?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah I remember."

"Well, one of my fetishes is people and animals watching me have sex with you." I said, acting serious.

Joey looked at me in shock, then looked down laughing. I laughed too.

"Shane..." Joey sighed, laughing. "You need Jesus."

* * *

We continued our video for a while and ended it like usual with something perverted.

(Insert something perverted here. End of video.)

"So, Joey," I start, putting away the video stuff. "Wanna stay over?"

"Oh, sure. Have nothing better to do." Joey says, folding the Shane Dawson t-shirt he wore and setting it down on the coffee table.

"Nothing better to do? Sheesh, now I see how important I am to you." I grumble, making him laugh.

"You know what I mean." Joey told me, plopping down on the sofa.

I took a seat next to him, flipping on the tv.

"Lisa goes lesbian on me and you just ignore me. Man, life is just _great_." I say jokingly, acting dejected and bitter.

"Shane, if Lisa went lesbian on you, I'm pretty sure nothing would change." Joey said, making me look at him with a semi fake hurt expression.

"Okay, I may look like a lesbian, but I assure you I am 99% all man." I said, making me sound all dramatic.

Joey laughed, looking a little confused. "99%?"

"Well, my personality is just a little like a girls. But, just because I have weird issues doesn't make me any less manly." I said defensively.

Joey shook his head and laughed. "Well then."

I looked at him and we broke into laughter. When it dimed down to nothing but a few chuckles, I picked up the remote and turned on the t.v.

...And, of course, The Notebook is playing. Fuck.

Joey looked at the t.v. and went into a fit of giggles as if he were a Japanese school girl. "Shane... you need a new hobby."

"Shut up and watch the fucking movie." I growled, blushing as I sank further into the couch, wishing yet again I could just disappear.

_**TBC...**_


	3. Blushing and Massages

~Hey, sorry it took a while to update this chapter, but with me being in high school, I needed to take and make sure I did well on my regents and I think I did well. It sucks being a freshman sometimes. Anyways, onto the story!~

Chapter 3: Blushing and Massages

* * *

I stood up off the couch and stretched, yawning a little loudly. "Man, I'm beat. We should get to bed."

Joey nodded in agreement and he stood up too, waiting as I switched the lights off and we headed towards the room.

Joey looked at Shane's bed and then looked around the room, seemingly looking for something. "Um... where do I sleep?"

Oh, this was too good of a chance to pass up. I'm evil.

I decided to mess with him a little. "What do you mean 'where do you sleep'? I thought we were going to sleep together like couples do."

Joey looked at me for a moment before laughing lightly and, playing along, said in a deep voice, "Hmm... I don't think we're going to do much 'sleeping' if we do."

I involuntarily gulped at the tone he used and, since it went unnoticed, clung to his arm like a clingy girlfriend. "Baby, you really know how to make a girl happy."

We laughed at this and I moved away, going to the messy closet and pulling out a inflatable futon. "THIS is what you're gonna sleep on. Trust me gurl, it's like sleepin' on a cloud."

Joey laughed and helped me set it up, and when I started pumping air into it with the small pump it came with, Joey said, "Gurl, you're good at pumping."

I blushed a little for some unknown reason, but shook it off and laughed, pumping a little bit faster for effect. "You like that?" I asked sexily, making him laugh and joke along.

"Mmmmnnnn... oh yeah, that's good..." Joey moaned, but even though it held laughter, the sound still made my cheeks heat up more, but I forced a laugh as I finished filling the futon with air.

"There you go, a bed worth sleeping on. I'll go get some blankets and I'll be right back, so no masturbating while I'm gone." I said, making joey laugh and roll his eyes.

"Just go get the blankets." He said and I nodded once before hurrying out to go get them.

'Man, what's wrong with me?' I asked, mentally kicking myself for being so... feminine. I took a couple of blankets off the shelf in the 'extra stuff' room and made my back to my room.

Upon entering, I saw Joey was lying on the futon, sprawled out. My eyes traveled over him and I saw that his shirt was lifted a bit above his stomach.

Even I had to admit, he had a nice torso...

My face heated up again and I threw the blankets over him to cover him, even though the image is burned into my mind. Joey lifted the covers off of himself and looked at me in shock. "What was that for?!"

I looked away as not to meet his gaze and I said, "Because your sexiness was too much for me and I don't want to take you just yet."

Joey looked at me, but laughed and threw a pillow from my bed at me. I caught it and laughed, chucking the pillow right back at him. "Shane... you seriously should get help."

"Hey, I am completely normal." I defended myself, but laughed at the obvious lie. "Okay, okay, I know I'm not normal, but I don't think a therapist can deal with my fucked up self."

Joey was thoughtful for a moment, and he nodded. "You would probably make your therapist get a therapist."

I held my hand to my chest and feigned a hurt expression. "That is so mean! I'm not _that_ messed up!" I said with a fake, hurt voice.

Joey held his hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay, you're not. I'm sorry."

I plopped down on my bed in exhaustion, but I sat on something and I sat up to receive it and saw it was a nice sized bottle of lotion I got yesterday.

I shrugged and tossed it to Joey who fumbled to catch it, reading the bottle. "Midnight Lilly? Really?" He asked me incredulously and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I don't know, it smelled nice, so I thought, 'Why not?' and bought it." Joey shook his head at my explanation, but didn't question it further.

"Hey, remember when you said you gave good massages?" Joey asked me suddenly. I nodded my head yes and he continued, my face a bit red. "Well... why don't you give me one? I'll give you one too."

I looked at him for a moment, then looked down at the bottle of lotion in his hand, nodding. "Sure, why not." Joey stood up and went to my bed, handing me the bottle and then lying down on his stomach with his shirt over his head.

Blushing deeply, I crawled over and, straddled over his hips, opened the bottle of lotion. Pouring some on my hands, I placed them on Joey's back, rubbing the lotion into it.

My hands glided over Joey's back and worked the kinks out of his tensed muscles. I could feel rather than hear Joey's content groans and sighs as I massaged his back.

"D-Does that feel alright?" I asked shyly, blushing madly at the sounds coming from him. I saw Joey nod his head.

"Y-Yeah, it feels amazing. God, you must be some kind of massaging goddess." He said, visibly relaxed and just enjoying the ministrations I was giving him.

'D-Damn it, Joey! Stop making me blush like a school girl!' I thought, a bit flattered, but overall frustrated that Joey was being so... Joey.

I patted his back twice and slid off his back. "Okay, I think that's good." I said and put the cap back on the bottle.

Joey sat up and, without putting his shirt back on, took the bottle and looked at me expectantly. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I have to repay the favor. So, now it's your turn." I looked at the bottle in his hands and, attempting not to panic, I said as calmly as possible, "It's alright, you don't have to do that."

Joey shook his head. "No, I have to pay you back for that. I don't know if I can do as good of a job as you, but I can try."

I gulped and tried to convince him. "No, really, it's alright. My back is horribly hairy and I don't want you to get lost in it." Wow. Way to go, Shane. Give him even more of a reason to think you're weird.

Joey rolled his eyes at what I said. "I doubt it's that hairy, now stop resisting and just let me repay you."

I really can't keep on telling him no when he persists so much. Blushing, I sighed and took off my shirt in defeat, lying down on the bed on my stomach.

I jumped a little as I felt Joey sit on my lower back, but attempted to relax as I hid my blushing face in my pillow. I heard the pop of the cap as Joey opened the bottle and poured it into his hands.

My body was tense, but it was a bit from nerves more than aching muscles. I visibly jumped as Joey placed his hands on my back, making Joey stop a moment.

"Are you alright?" He asked me, worry clear in his voice. I forced myself to nod and to take a deep breathe.

"Okay. Relax." Joey said and started to massage my back. He wasn't as good as I was, but his hands felt amazing on his skin. It wasn't that bad...

I yelped when Joey touched a certain part of my back, making Joey stop immediately. "What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" Joey asked, a bit panicked.

"N-No, y-you di-didn't hurt m-me." I stuttered out, my face flushed scarlet. Joey didn't sound convinced. "Then why did you scream?" He asked, still worried.

I sighed. "T-the back of m-my neck i-is s-sensitive." I mumbled, embarrassed. I turned my head a little to look at Joey. He was blushing.

"O-oh. Um... s-sorry, then." He said, looking a bit embarrassed himself. For some reason, the knowledge of him being embarrassed too made me feel a bit better.

"It's alright. You can continue if you want. Your massages are pretty good." I said, hearing Joey sigh in relief.

"I told you I would repay you well." Joey said, his tone suggesting he was smiling. I grinned.

"That you did. But, you know, you sitting on my back like that is making it a bit difficult to do other things..." I trailed off jokingly, making it sound suggestive.

I saw Joey's cheeks tint pink, but he laughed. "Well, sorry to tell you this, but you're gonna have to wait till tomorrow."

I sighed exaggeratedly. "Aw... but I'm horny NOW." Joey laughed and I laughed too, and then it went silent.

It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. In fact, it was welcome as I enjoyed the feeling of Joey's hands massage my back, making every nerve tingle from his light touch.

I kinda don't want him to stop.

~And there's chapter 3 for you. I made it a bit longer to make up for lost time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this more fluffy than funny chapter. Stay awesome, Friends.~


	4. Captured and Slowly Learning

Chapter 4: Captured and Slowly Learning

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up it was almost pitch black with only a little fish shaped nightlight in the corner.

Groaning, I turned on my side towards the wall to get more comfortable like I usually do, when I came face to face with Joey.

I jumped away, squeaking in surprise as I just stared at Joey's sleeping form in shock. 'Why the hell is he in my bed?!' I thought, panicked.

Suddenly, I remembered that he was massaging my back when I must have fallin' asleep. I sighed in relief when I realized he must have just not bothered going to the futon.

"Fuck Joey, you scared me." I muttered out loud, sighing again. Looking at him, he was a bit sprawled out on my bed so it was a good thing my bed is large.

Looking closer, I noticed his clothes were a bit disheveled... and that he was shirtless.

I felt my face heat up, looking at his bare torso. It was a bit hairy, but not overly so. 'I wonder if his chest is as soft as his back...'

Shaking my head hard, I mentally slapped myself for the thought. 'Shane, don't be such an idiot! That's Joey, remember?' My mind told me.

I know my mind is right... Then why...

I jumped as Joey groaned, shifting a little closer to me before going still again, still sleeping. Blushing, I looked at my sleeping friend's face, studying it.

'He's kinda handsome...'

Without thinking, I leaned down and placed a small, but lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth, my breathe hitching slightly.

When I went to pull away, I suddenly found myself under him, being held down by strong arms. I froze, blushing madly from what just happened, when I heard a soft snore coming from him.

"Um... Joey? Joey?!" I whispered loudly, struggling to push him off of me to no avail. "Fuck! Joey!? Wake up!" I tried again, a bit louder, but he continued sleeping on. 'God, how heavy a sleeper are you?!'

With a heavy sigh, I stopped struggling and gave up, just lying there as I tried to think of a way out from under him. It was kinda hard when all you can think about is how Joey's body is pressing into yours...

Gasping from the thoughts running through mind, I tried yet again to get out from under him, knowing it was no use. I was stuck. Well, fuck. "Joey, get the fuck off of me!" I said, louder than before. Joey didn't even flinch.

'God if this keeps up...' I thought in panic, trying to get the perverted thoughts out of the center of my mind so as not to give me a boner.

'I need to think of something else; anything else! Um... my grandma's saggy tits? No, doesn't stick into my head. My mother getting a rim job? Fuck, I can't even imagine that. My brother going gay? Not something significant. Aunt Hilda doing a 3-some? Not surprising and not gross enough. Fuck! Um...'

_"sha...ne..." _I heard Joey mutter in his sleep, sighing before snuggling into me more as his hold on me tightened slightly. It was almost too quiet for me to here, but I caught it.

My face must be scarlet by now from embarrassment and... well, a bit of flattery. I mean, Joey said my name in his sleep.

Why did my heart flutter?

For some reason, knowing Joey was thinking about me even in his dreams, it made me smile and relax in his hold, bringing my arms up as much as possible from Joey's grasp to hug him back and snuggle into the warmth.

'Sheesh, might as well enjoy it until Joey wakes up. At least he's warm...'

I felt myself doze off again and just before I fell asleep, I felt something soft, damp, and warm touch my cheek.

...Almost like a kiss.

~Sorry that I made this really fluffy, but I kinda thought I needed to bring a bit more cuteness than funny in the story. More funniness in the next chapter, so I hope you don't mind this being fluffy if you came here for the humor. I am personally not a fan of fluff stories, but I enjoy writing them. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and the next one will come when it does. Stay awesome, friends.~


	5. Morning Embarrassment nd Afternoon Games

~Again, I am sorry it took so long and I apologize if I offend anyone with my crude humor. I am normally busy, but I will always make time for my fanfics. Anyways, I hope you enjoy, Friends.~

Chapter 5: Morning Embarrassments and Afternoon Games

* * *

Joey:

With a groan, Joey opened his eyes only to quickly close them again when the morning sun glared at him through the window.

Squinting, he waited a moment before taking in his surroundings, remembering he was at Shane's house. 'Man, Shane was right about the futon. It's really comfortable and warm.'

After a moment, Joey suddenly thought that something was a bit off. 'Why am I so high up?' He thought, looking over to see the futon on the floor.

Realizing where he was, Joey wondered why he was on Shane's bed when he heard something groan beneath him.

Looking down, Joey met Shane's tired and out of it gaze. Joey quickly sat up away from Shane's face and apologized.

Shane blinked a few times and, looking at Joey in confusion, looked down and suddenly blushed. Joey looked at what Shane was looking at and blushed madly as he realized their positions.

Apologizing again, Joey quickly got up from Shane's lap and off the bed, an awkward silence settling in the air.

After a long momentof silence, Shane laughed shakily, saying, "Wow, Joey when I said we were gonna sleep together, I didn't mean night AND morning sex. Sheesh, can't a gurl get up in the morning without being raped?"

They both laughed, still blushing, but at least the awkward air was gone enough for them to go about their day normally.

* * *

Later that day, Joey and Shane got out the recording stuff to do another video while they had the chance.

"Shane, what are we going to do for this video?" Joey asked, setting the chairs down in the recording room, looking at Shane expectantly.

Shane was thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging. "I have no idea. Well, it's more like the ideas I have aren't 'youtube appropriate'. If it was, you'd be posing naked on camera holding a rose between your teeth while I recorded you masturbating."

Joey looked at Shane in disbelief before burstin out laughing, Shane joining along. After a few minutes amd it dimed down to a few chuckles, Shane suddenly had an idea.

"Hey, why don't we play some random games like 'Never Have I Ever', 'Truth or Dare', and... um..." Shane thought for a moment before he suddenly grinned, pullin out a twister game from the shelves. "This! Some sexy twister."

Joey laughed, but nodded in agreement, not careing it was going to be a long video for once, as long as he was making a video with Shane.

As long as it was with Shane, Joey didn't care what they did.

TBC...

~I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be here next week or sooner, so not too long of a wait. It will also be a longer chapter, so yay. Anyways, see ya, Friends.~


	6. Why Did You Pull Away?

~Hey, I told you I would update this story sometime this week, so I kept my promise. I normally don't make promises unless I know I can keep it. I wrote this on a whim, since I forgot all about the craft fair I am going to Saturday. I was spending most of this week making things to sell to raise money for stuff. I almost forgot about updating, so sorry about that. Anyways, ONTO THE FANFIC! Hope you enjoy.~

WARNING!: There will be A LOT of crude and offensive humor, so please don't go hating on me. And, I know Shane might sound a but like a pedo or a creepy pervert, but let's face it. He kinda is like one. And also, there are some serious feelz in this chapter, so be prepared!

Chapter 6: Why'd You Pull Away?

* * *

Shane's POV:

"Hey guys! Welcome back to Shoey fun time!" I said as I waved gayly at the camera.

Joey laughed, waving too. "Is that, like, a new segment or something?" He asked me.

I looked at the camera's lens reflection and made a 'sexy' face, then turning towards him with it. "Of course! It gives me the chance to put on my sexy ass face! You know, like girl porn stars do before eating their chocolate lollipop."

Joey's eyes widened in shock at my words. "SHANE!" He exclaimed in shock, making me laugh hard.

"What?" I asked, switching to my ghetto voice. "You know how d'em gurls LOVE their white cream filled chocolate. You know how peoples say that at the end of the rainbow, you'll find a pot of mudda fucking gold? Well, d'ey don't get any bling-bling, but they do get some sticky hot and melted marshmallows shot down their throats and kitty cat through a nice big black gun. What I find scury is that d'ey sure as hell don't shoot blanks. I mean, if I have to shove another coat-hanger up in there, my pussy's gonna look like honey-boo-boo's face after she hits 15 and dies of over-fucking-obesity and explodes. Yeah, just pops, like somebody tried to pin the tail on the donkey and found her."

When I stopped, I saw Joey was looking at me as if I just grew another head and tentacles had sprouted from my back, now beginning to rape Unicorn. Yep, that bad.

After a moment, Joey went into a fit of giggles and I couldn't help it and started to laugh too. _God his laugh is so contagious..._

"Oh. Migod. Shane, you seriously NEED to go get help." Joey said through his giggle fit. I rolled my eyes, but continued to laugh uncontrollably.

"Okay-okay-okay. I think we're okay now." I said to the camera after our laughing gradually slowed to chuckling. "Now, today, we are gonna have a little game fun. We're gonna call it... um..."

Joey nodded his head. "Wouldn't it be called... 'Sexy Shoey Game Time'?" He asked me, making me grin like an idiot.

"Hell yeah, sounds like it pretty much sums it up." I said, patting Joey on the back. "Good job, baby."

Joey rolled his eyes, his cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment. "Thanks boyfriend." He said as he playfully punched me on the shoulder.

I know it was meant as a joke, but for whatever reason, I felt my heart flutter at the title. It felt oddly appealing to me.

_Grr... fucking heart... don't be such an idiot. As if he would like me like that. Besides, I'm not gay like people think, so fuck off. You make no sense._

Leaning away from him, I smiled at the camera. "Damn right! And I'll kill anyone who gets in the way of that... Catrific." I glared at the camera as though I was looking at her. "You better stay away from my man or I'll stab a bitch!"

Joey sighed, rubbing my shoulder. "Common, don't be jealous of her. She may have been around longer, but she can't hold a candle to you."

Again with the heart.

...But... why did it twinge just now?

After a few moments, I Put on my acting facade. I looked at Joey with a semi-fake, semi-real shocked expression; then, I fake cried. "Joey... You really do know how to make a gurl happy! Oh, come here!"

I pulled Joey into a what I would like to say fake hug, but it was real to me.

Much, much too real.

* * *

Joey's POV:

_When I said Shane didn't hold a candle to her, I was actually being serious. I don't know why, how, or even when this change had begun, but now, it's different between us. I can feel that Shane thinks of me differently too, but in what way... I don't know. For such an open person, he sure is hard to read. What I want to figure out is what these feelings are called. It's nothing I've ever felt before. Please heart, just slow down for a moment so I can try to figure out what these shapeless emotions are!_

As I was trying to sort out these feeling of mine, I felt myself being pulled against something warm. Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw that Shane was... hugging me?

After a few, and rather shocked, seconds, I smiled and hugged him back. His body seemed to radiate heat and a lot of it, too. Not that I minded. In fact, I kinda liked it.

_So warm... I wish I could stay like this..._

* * *

_Shane's POV:_

Realizing that this hug had far exceeded the acceptable time limit for a friendly hug, I pulled back quickly in embarrassment, my face feeling like it was blushing bright red.

"S-Sorry... got a bit carried away." I stammered a bit, then realized my hands were on his shoulders and pulled them away.

Joey blinked at me in confusion, looking a bit unhappy. "Why'd you pull away?" He asked me, making me blush further.

"Oh, uh, because I thought it would make you uncomfortable if I continued to hug you like that." I said, frowning in confusion.

_Exactly what did he want me to do? Continue hugging him until things got REALLY awkward?_

"Uncomfortable? But, I was warm and I was close to fi..." Joey stopped mid sentence, then looked at me in shock.

"Close to what?" I asked, feeling a bit flattered that he said I was warm, confused still.

Joey stared at me as though he finally solved a puzzle he was stuck on, but then shook his head. "I-It's nothing."

_Man, Joey's confusing. One moment he's happy, next he's exasperated, then he's spaced out, then he becomes secretive. Why do this to me, Joey? You're making me confused and making my heart skip. Just tell me._

"Oh, okay..." I say lamely. _God Shane, grow a pair, would you? So pathetic..._

I sigh, but forced a smile on my face. "Why don't we take a brake from filming?" I suggest, seeing Joey nod in agreement.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." He said, still seemingly out of it as he got up and left the room, leaving me to ponder what happened.

_Okay, so I made a joke, we laughed, talked about bitches like Catrific, then Joey complimented me and I got really sentimental and shit and hugged him, making Joey go all weird. Now, things are awkward and I don't know what to do._

_Great going Shane. Great going._

* * *

Joey's POV:

_I get it now. I finally get it. Why things are different than they use to be, why Shane has been acting weird, why my heart goes all weird on me when Shane is involved, our bizarre actions and words. It all makes sense now._

_...I'm in love._

_..._

_I'm in love with Shane._

_It all makes sense now._

_But... how am I gonna tell him?_

_Can I tell him? Do I have the guts?_

_...I don't know. I really don't know._

**_TBC..._**

~I hope you didn't mind me getting all that serious stuff involved. I don't know where I am going with this, but I am just gonna go with it. Next chapter will come when it does, so please be patient. Anyways, hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya later Friends.~


End file.
